The Story of Longshot and Smellerbee
by Kasumi Suwa
Summary: A songfic of Smellerbee and Longshot. I'm not sure why, but everytime I think of this couple, the song pops into my head. Song: Absolutely Story of a Girl by Nine Days I don't own the song, show or characters.


_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

He could never forget the way she looked when he first met her.

It was like it was a photograph in his mind that reappeared whenever the day they met crossed his mind.

She was huddled in the wreckage of her village, with a Fire Nation soldier silently sneaking up on her.

He notched an arrow and out one right through the soldier's armor before he even blinked. The soldier never stood a chance.

Then he approached the girl.

She looked around his age, maybe two years younger.

He put a hand on her shoulder and felt a burst of rage when he saw her face.

It had two burn marks on both of her cheeks, along with some on her hands, probably from trying to shield herself. But those would heal; the ones on her face would not.

She managed a grateful smile as he told her he had taken care of the other fire benders and that he would take her back to the Freedom Fighters with him.

It had to be one of the best smiles he had ever seen.

_Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real_

It killed him inside how she always hoped for the Fire Nation to be defeated, and years passed but nothing changed.

He hated to see the hope fade from her eyes.

Tears were a sign of weakness to her, so she would only let one person see her cry when her dreams were crushed.

It hurt him even more that he could never really be positive enough of the future to make promises, so he usually avoided making them.

The only one that he was sure of was that he would always be there for her.  
Not even the Fire Nation could take that away from them.

_As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose_

She stood their waiting for him to get off guard duty like usual, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Holes where staring to wear into the soles of her shoes, so she put pieces of thick cardboard inside the shoe to protect her feet; it was very uncomfortable and sometimes painful.

The Freedom Fighters didn't come across many supplies of clothes, so you had to make do with the shoes and clothing you had, no matter how tattered they got.

There really weren't any mirrors either, so it was difficult for her to put the paint he gave her over her scars without his help.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

His clothes were tattered, but that's what happens when you are in so many battles and have very few changes of clothes.

He tried to tame his unruly hair, but soon gave in and put his usual straw hat on.

Some people would say he was either stupid or thought he was better than everyone else because he didn't talk else, but she better than that.

He talked plenty, but not with his mouth or voice.

He talked with his eyes.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

When she got older, she almost never cried anymore.

One of the few times she did was when she thought he was going to die from an arrow wound in his chest.

He couldn't convince her that he would be alright.

So to make her feel better, he asked for one thing to make him better.

A smile.

It was sad, but she tried anyway.

She made up for it when she gave him the biggest smile ever the day he recovered.

_Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit  
day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

They both grew tired of it.

No being able to spend much time together because of all the raids and attacks.

Most people would have given up by now, but not them.

They never give up.

Sure, he could talk normally, but he didn't feel the need to waste words.

Besides, you can't lie with your eyes, and the last thing he needed was more lies.

He didn't care though; he had her to translate for him.

She could understand him and that's all that mattered.

_As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose  
Now how do we get there today  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes_

They stood there waiting for their leader.

Jet was going around distributing clothes attained from a recent raid.

Now they didn't have to worry about if their clothes would fall apart or if their shoes would ware out completely.

Shoes were too expensive so when they had to, they went barefoot, but now they wouldn't have to endure the unforgiving forest floor.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

You would be surprised how fast clothes wear out when you fight almost everyday.

She never liked it, but she would just have to deal with it.

She tied her bandana around her head like usual, making her hair look even shorter like the time when she used to trick people into believing she was a boy.

It was still short, but not as short as it had once been.

Unlike him, she couldn't stop talking, unless they were around strangers.

It didn't really bother him.

He could listen to her talk all day without getting bored.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

She was so upset when Jet was killed.

She cried more than she ever had in her entire life.

They had never felt so lonely.

All they could do was hold each other.

They feared they would never see the other's breath taking smile again.

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

Eventually, there was a great need for money for food and other essentials.

They both found work in Ba Sing Se

Soon, they had enough for food, new clothes, a house, and anything else they could ever want or need.

Even enough to support a family, which was good.

They'd soon discover something that will help them honor their great leader in the form of a new child.

Though besides that, nothing ever changed.

He still barely talked, and she talked all the time.

She was still able to understand everything he meant by looking in his eyes.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

She was no longer the sad, broken girl he had once found in the wrecked town so many years ago.

Now, she was a strong woman who could take on the world with a smile.

He still loved her as much as he always did.

The only difference is that now they were bound together forever.

_This is the story of a girl  
Whose pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her_

He walked in their house as she struggled with her extra tight breast bindings.

Once again she had to pretend to be male.

If she did not, she knew the army she needed to lead for this final battle would pay her no mind.

Full cooperation was critical.

He came up behind her and helped her finish.

When she was dressed, she turned toward him.

He put the paint on her smiling as he did so.

It was war paint, but when you allowed someone else to put it on you, it meant you were theirs.

He pressed his lips to hers one last time before the battle began.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smiles_

After the battle was won, they settled down back near the woods where the Freedom fighters once lived.

They had a home similar to it to. The difference was that there was a new addition to the family.

The young boy named Jet listened in awe to the stories told by his mother and father.

He made sure to memorize every detail so he could tell his younger sister when she was born.


End file.
